Lembre se das flores
by Aluada22
Summary: [oneshot] Severus Snape encontra uma carta ao mexer em seus objetos pessoais. Adapatação em parceria com Lucy Holmes.


Um dia, limpando gavetas em sua sala, Severus Snape encontrou um belo cartão. Não podia existir coisa mais simples na face da Terra: duas flores coladas num pedaço de pergaminho, uma mensagem escrita com letra floreada, a tinta já desbotando.  
Pensou em jogar fora o cartão, mas deteve o gesto. Parou para ler a mensagem, um pouco contrariado, porém igualmente curioso.

_"Meu caro, Severus_  
_Há muito eu queria escrever, mas não sabia se deveria. Sempre que compunha a primeira linha de uma carta, eu ficava insegura de que você não se lembrasse de mim. Agora, porém, indiferente disso, eu resolvi mandar-lhe uma coruja, mesmo sabendo dos riscos. Será que você ainda se lembra?_  
_Ah, Severus, se um dia você ainda se lembrar de mim..._  
_Peço que não se lembre dos meus olhos ou meu cabelo, da minha voz ou de meus gestos. Um dia vou envelhecer, meu cabelo ficará branco, meus olhos perderão o brilho, minha voz vai mudar e meus gestos serão menores e menos expansivos. Também não se fie às promessas de amizade e não espere que eu sempre lembre de você com amor - pois somos humanos antes de sermos bruxos, e os sentimentos são variáveis._  
_Se tiver que se lembrar de mim, lembre-se das flores._  
_Você estava no sexto ano e eu no quinto; passeávamos em Hogsmead e lembro de ouvi-lo dizer que detestava flores porque detestava tudo o que pudesse lhe lembrar alegria - ah, meu Severus, quanta coisa que eu poderia lhe dizer sobre as flores. Toda a beleza que se esconde nelas, como se esconde no mundo atrás desses seus olhos profundos, negros e assustadores._  
_Confesso que naquele momento fiquei decepcionada, afinal de contas, eu me alegrava com sua presença e cheguei a pensar se você também se alegrava com a minha. As flores o fazem se lembrar de mim? Pois eu ainda me lembro de você quando vejo flores. Não sabe como me senti quando finalmente arranquei um sorriso de seus lábios! E foi tão difícil... _  
_Assim como foi difícil você me permitir chegar mais perto, afinal eu era uma grifinória e para os sonserinos, grifinórios eram a escória. Uma rixa boba, mas acredito que deve existir ainda hoje entre os alunos. Certos conceitos nunca mudam. Será que você mudou? _  
_Nossa aproximação foi graças ao Slughorn. Você o tem visto ultimamente? Ele obrigava os melhores alunos ensinarem os mais atrasados. Fiquei feliz que o grupo que rodeava Lily Evans fosse grande o suficiente para que eu ficasse com você. Não sei explicar o motivo, mas sempre fiquei intrigada com o seu jeito quieto e distante. Queria saber os seus motivos para ser assim. _  
_No fim das contas, nunca descobri, apenas fiquei frustrada por meu esforço ser em vão._  
_Eu amei você, Severus, e se parar para pensar, eu ainda amo. Se o tempo vier a nos separar (e sei que isso acontecerá), olhe para as flores, se lembre de tudo o que eu lhe disse - toda a beleza existente nas flores, a mesma que eu via em seus olhos. Seguimos caminhos diferentes e cada um escolheu o que achou melhor para si. Você escolheu ser o que você é, seja lá o que for. E eu... Agora tenho certeza de que dificilmente vamos nos encontrar de novo._  
_Se nos encontrarmos... Será em caminhos opostos, infelizmente._  
_Tome cuidado. É tudo o que eu lhe peço._

_Com amor, Jennifer B."_

- Bones - Severus suspirou -, Jennifer Bones.  
Morta por Voldemort, como todos os Bones tinham sido. Não se esquecera dela - como ela tinha animado seus dias como aluno, já tão distantes no tempo.  
- Lembrar das flores? Justo eu - Severus riu - que sempre detestei flores.  
Mas não podia deixar de sorrir ao revê-las no cartão. O destino dos dois tinha sido tão alheio e tão diferente de tudo o que poderia ter sido. E o que poderia ter sido? Se ela tivesse sobrevivido, se ele não tivesse ido para o "lado escuro do poder", e depois tivesse sido resgatado? Talvez as flores tivessem durado mais tempo, ou o amor tivesse realmente existido. Não poderia prever. Não se arriscou. Por vias das dúvidas, colocou o cartão de volta na gaveta, escondendo ali tudo o que queria dizer ou sentir.  
Jennifer gostava de seus olhos...  
Ele nunca confessou, mas apesar de detestar flores, aprendeu a gostar dos olhos dela também


End file.
